User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Swedish Names for our OCs!
(Hello, "Swedish Names!" Strikes back! Swedish Names that i make up for our OCs, and this time, MOST characters keep their names for being names and such, and i try my best ok?) NOTE: Stevie, Sanna, Berty, Lola, Bammy, Tinky, Ozzy, Rolf, Hunger, Tina, Sammy, Mikey, Jakey, Sara, and Katie will all keep their names, most of those are names even if some doesn't make sense, but everybody are gonna keep their names in Swedish! Dogert - Hundert ("Hund" is the Swedish word for "Dog" and his name is a pun on the name "Robert" fo mixed with Hund and Robert it makes sense man, yes it is making sense it makes? I can say it tho, it makes a little sense, and it makes a strange name too but it sounds more funny at Swedish for me XD!) Waffles - Våfflan (Våffla is Waffle on Swedish, and "Våfflan" is name as well just like Waffles, and due to his tail once again yup yeah, his name is a joke how his tail is waffle like lol freaking waffle, some funny joke 0_0 and yes 0 reasons besides this!) Schooly - Skolis ("Skola" is the Swedish word for "School" and yes "Is" as in "Y" ya should know? It also have to do with school once again, it is the translated way yup...) Cook - Kock (Yup, Kock means Cook, obviously sounding alike, just different spell btw then, welp btw, what else shall i say? Cooking chickens?) Chick - Kyckling (Kyckling means Chicken, since he is one, however English name is just Chick and Swedish name have to be full, just "Kyck" btw sounds weird and not like same word to me, what else lol eh ok everybody should say what else and eh idk...) Hoggie - Kotten (Now he is a HEDGEHOG and on Swedish it is "Igelkott" so here is point: Hedge-HOG and Igel-KOTT, so that is making sense indeed, he is hedgehog yeah) Taker - Tagare ("Ta" means "Take" as in steal or something just that way yup, so not sure if real word or not, but one thing for sure: He takes everything!) Maker - Makare ("Makare" is another word for "Creator" or anything like that, and since he do stuff, he is a maker of everything, yeah almost similiar) Smelly - Stinkis (His Swedish name is obviously meaning "Stinky" however as i try to name Smelly that, i noticed that name WAS already taken so yup, ya see? And idk how to name Smelly on Swedish, so Stinkis is Swedish Version of Stinky i guess very so but very good Version? Very Good Version imo tho...) Feety - Fotis (Fot means Foot yup, and as i said, "Is" as in "Y" so "Is" for Feety, so Fotis sounds strange maybe but hey, it is the Swedish version so sigh why not?) Nuthead - Nötskalle ("Skalle" actually means "Skull" which means head so yeah, sounding like he is stupid, and i thought "Nöthuvud" sounded ok but too stupid compared to Nötskalle anyway, is why i choosed yup!) Nuth3ad - Nötskall3 (Same name, only with 3 instead of e once again yup, it sounds similiar and i should used CAPS but idk why not?) Runner - Springare (Springa or Spring means Run/Running, and he is a runner/springare indeed yup, cheetahs are fast however, and cheetahs should have fitting names like this, now names like... Names like Runner or i could name him Speedy or even Turbo but YES those names was taken!) Dumby - Dummer (Yes, Dum is Dumb, sigh and his Swedish Name is also an insult, saying somebody is stupid yeah... Once again, he isnt THAT dumb btw...) Moonlight - Månljus (Måne means Moon and Ljus means Light of course, so we have light on the moon, but this wolf is so dark of course, it is meant to be his name duh) Hurty - Skadis (Skada means Hurt yup yes, he looks injured to me btw and aha and also, he love to hurt everybody i guess, is wolf as well!) Rappy - Rappe (Rap is same on both languages but hey, however, he ends with "E" instead of "Y" so why? Idk, sounds more Swedish i guess? That's perfect!) Doughey - Bakis (I should said "Degis" since "Deg" is "Dough" and "Baka" means "Bake" but was Bakey one of the names ya tried ya? The names ya tried of course at start for him tho? Then at some staart, his Swedish Name is about something to do with dough but is bake themed instead! Wink ;) Ok...) Lionacy - Lejoning (This isn't as clead and dude, and as some reason... Yeah "Lejon" is "Lion" and "Ning" as "Acy" is since "Maniac" on Swedish is "Galning" which means crazy person or something in general alike in common to that, so yup heh eh... Even if he is the nice version of his lion side!) Ycanoil - Gninojel (Since it is "Lejoning" backwards ya get my point, right? Yeah nuff said, seriously nothing else i can come of course up with XD!...) Dragondid - Drakastisk (Drake is Swedish for Dragon so yeah aha good, he is a dragon, and is a pun with "Splendid" or "Amazing" ya know? Tried to make more sense with the pun names once again...) And Dragondont - Drakdåligt (Ok, NOT my best way maybe, "Dåligt" means "Bad" btw, and i put Drake mixed with it, since he IS evil ya know, i had no other choice btw... What should i done?) Phew, once again, here i was done, how did ya like our OCs' names? Yeah not my best try maybe and idk why i need to explain but this is hard with Swedish learning btw but hope ya learned a few words btw and thx for reading once again! Category:Blog posts